


Romancing The Savage

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marn and Leela. </p><p>Old RP being re-made into fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romancing The Savage

Leela had gone back to find Marn after everything was over and, when she had found the woman hiding under a desk, sobbing and clearly just a little fragile she had been quick to protect her from others, eventually taking the woman with her back to the TARDIS and settling her onto a bed. Marn cringed even so.

"Please...don't."

She pleaded weakly.

"I'd rather death then that."

"Hush... just rest."

Leela spoke, somewhat kindly. 

"I will watch over you as you sleep."

"Your...not going to rape me?"

"No... I have no need to do that."

Leela spoke gently. 

"Rather I'd like to keep you safe from the men roaming for new meat."

Marn mewed and shivered at the thought. Leela purred softly. 

"Hush... you are safe here. I promise."

Marn looked up at her.

"Make me truly safe.... claim me, take me."

Leela smiled, leaning closer, kissing her both softly and firmly. Marn mewed into the kiss spreading her own legs, even though she was still clothed, in a sign for Leela. Leela smiled, a hand stroking slowly over Marn's inner thigh. Marn mewed. 

"Shhh, it's alright."

Marn purred softly. Leela smiled, kissing her softly. Marn mewed.

"Take me.... please.... please take me."

She pleaded wantonly. 

"Shhh,"

Leela soothed, moving to undress the other woman, her touch light once again on Marn's thigh. Marn shivered and purred. 

"Already so damp, aren't you..."

Marn nodded frantically. 

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"What you need."

"You."

The word was said in a pleading tone. Leela smiled, rewarding her with another soft but passionate kiss. 

"Tell me if I hurt you too much?"

Marn nodded. 

"Say it."

"I promise."

Marn whimpered. 

"Good girl."

Leela smiled, kissing her softly, her touch soft on Marn's clit. Marn mewed. Leela murred softly, soothingly, moving to push slowly up and into Marn. Marn bucked hard. Leela smiled and set a slow but steady pace. Marn purred and mewed. Leela slowly upped her pace. Marn mewled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! OH GOD I'M COMMMMMING !!!!"

Her final sob as she hit release was rewarded by a nearly tender kiss, Leela stroking her hair gently with her free hand as she came down.


End file.
